FuturesexLovesound
by nothingbutagleethang
Summary: Its a Dantana Anniversary! and someone walks in on the other dancing dirty to a JT song.


**This is one of my first fanfics please be gentle with me **

* * *

Santana POV

Today's the day. Its me and Dani's two year anniversary! I've been so excited for this, i have spent hours thinking, and i finally came up with the perfect way to surprise Dani tonight. I'm going to cook her dinner, watch our favorite movie, give her an amazing present and then wear some lingerie in the bedroom and give her that present. Wanky.

I can't even really believe me, Satan, has been able to keep a relationship with someone for this long without them straying for penis. Shit. Those damn Brittany memories hurt. No, stop Santana, you have Dani now. Beautiful Talented Dani. God i love her so much. I can't hardly wait for tonight.

I just got changed out of my work clothes into my tight, short, red anniversary dress. Damn i'm hot. I walk out of my room and to the kitchen deciding i should probably start dinner since Dani will be home in-my watch says 5:30- so one hour. I start to prepare the food when i realize how much i hate cooking. It's soo boring. But you have to do it for you and Dani...I might as well put on some music to try and entertain myself.

I walk over to the stereo system and plug in my phone and hit shuffle. It's about 6 now so i really need to get a ways on my cooking. I continue to make dinner listening to songs, singing aloud and dancing. _now this is fun _i think while shaking my hips to a fall out boy song.

as it ends i hear Justin Timberlake come on next. _YES_ I love him! I am now really enjoying myself as i cut some tomatoes.

* * *

Dani POV

_Thank God thats over _i think as i walk out of the diner. Today some creepy guy stayed all day in my section, kept ordering the most sexual thing on the menu, and trying to get me to accept a date. Sometimes i hate new york because of those kind of people. Oh well, at least i'm going home to Santana. It's our anniversary today and i cant wait to see her! We have been going really strong for a while and its so great. I love sanny so much, shes so beautiful and kind and hot in the bedroom. Damn im lucky.

I round the corner to our apartment and pull out the present i got her. I Hope she likes it, it took me forever to figure out what to get her. As i get closer to the door i can hear music blaring and my girlfriend singing. Wait is that a justin timberlake song?

* * *

Santana pov

Futuresex/lovesound comes on shuffle. OMG this song is perfect its so sexy. I cant stop singing and dancing to it while i cook. good thing dani wont be home for while, this is such a guilty pleasure song. Im totally grinding on air and feeling up my body as i continue to dance explicitly and sing loudly

**_Future sex love sound_**  
**_Yeah._**

**_You know what you want_**  
**_And that makes you just like me_**  
**_See everybody says you're hot, baby_**  
**_But can you make it hot for me?_**  
**_Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back_**  
**_Don't worry, girl_**  
**_'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy_**  
**_So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl_**  
**_Daddy's on a mission to please_**

Im grinding, feeling myself, booty shaking and working my hips so hard. This is so fun i need to make dinner more often. I cant even remember the last time i danced alone. It feels so good to have this release. Just as the chorus comes on I sway my hips and grind against the counter

* * *

Dani POV

I find my key and open the door to find the music even louder than expected, same with my girlfriend. I set my stuff down to figure out what San is up to. Just as i walk to the door frame, the chorus of the justin timberlake song comes on and i see my girlfriend in a _Incredibly hot dress, dancing seductively and singing. _I stand where she doesn't see me, and watch as she grinds the counter, and feels herself up. Shit i can feel the throbbing between my legs already. I bit my lip and watch.

**_Wait a second_**  
**_She's hopped up on me_**  
**_I've got her in my zone_**  
**_Her body's pressed up on me_**  
**_I think she's ready to blow_**  
**_Must be my future sex love sound_**  
**_And when it goes down_**  
**_Baby all you gotta do is.. _**

Hot. Damn. She is so sexy right now i can honestly feel the warmness in my crotch. i cant wait to get her into bed later. Just as shes shaking her butt, san opens her eyes and sees me standing here watching her.

She runs up to me and kisses me. she pulls back "Did you like what you see?" she asks smilling. i respond by pushing her up against the counter ans kissing her. it starts getting really heated and i lift her up onto the counter. I start to trail kisses down her neck, but she stops and pulls away.  
Whats Wrong?" i ask. She quickly jumps down "Our dinners about to turn into fire" as she pulls it out of the oven. San puts the food on the table and looks at me "Happy anniversary! Lets Eat!"

i sit down all hot and bothered but im starving.

* * *

Dani POV

after dinner, we started watching our favorite movie and snuggled. we have been feeling eachother up throughout the whole movie. And im so horny. Its almost over and santana starts to bring her hand higher and higher up my thigh.

I look at her "If we are gonna do it, than can we at least go to the bedroom?" i say jokingly at her hand. But instead of responding she just stands up and with one move drops her dress to the ground. revealing some very very scandalous black lingerie. I am so turned on right now i stand up and take off the sweats and t shirt to reveal my black lace underwear. We both look at eachother for a minute then at the same time, crash our lips together, and run to the bedroom.


End file.
